Dead Place of Wonder
by Petrovalicious
Summary: Alice falls into a rabbit hole that leads her to wonderland. Wonderland is ruled by an Evil Queen who takes Princess, Alice must avoid the Queen at all cost but what happens when she bumps into a handsome guy.. (One Shot) (Short Story)


**A Dead Place of Wonder**

Once upon a time, a beautiful girl with blonde hair and pale blue eyes was sitting under a huge oak tree reading "_Sleeping Beauty_". She was in the midst of flipping the pages of her book when a rustling in the bush caught her eye. A black rabbit wearing a waistcoat and holding a pocket watch darted out and the girl ran after it. The rabbit disappeared into a rabbit hole; the girl was going to make her way back, when she slipped into the dark hole. She covered her eyes as she fell in, after several minutes she realized she hasn't reached the ground. She slowly took her hands off of her eyes and saw that she was descending very slowly and she was surrounded by tea cups, tables and other really strange things. She almost got hit by a huge Queen sized bed when she finally fell into a hall. In the hall she witnessed the same rabbit run inside a door, she tried the door but it was locked. She tried numerous doors in the hall only to find that all of them were also locked. The girl had given up and took a seat in a corner when a bottle that said "Drink Me" fell right in front of her. She drank it and she slowly grew smaller. In her shrunken state she wandered the hall and found an unlocked door. She entered it and found herself in a world filled with crows, dead trees and a very dark sky.

"Run Princess!" screamed a tiny little mouse.

"What? I'm not a princess. My name is Alice." said the girl, confused.

"Either way, you must run before the Queen finds a beautiful girl like yourself." The mouse said, continuously tugging at Alice's blue dress, she was about to ask why she must run from the Queen when an Army of dice came rushing in.

"Stay there and Be Quiet" The mouse whispered to Alice as he pushed her under a tree log.

"Her highness wants the princess" The red dice told the mouse.

"I have not seen her" the mouse lied while shivering in fear.

"He lies! Tell us where the girl is or the Queen of hearts will deal with you!" replied the enraged black rabbit Alice was chasing earlier. The mouse refused to utter a word about Alice's whereabouts and was taken away. Alice then came out of hiding and walked aimlessly around the forest blaming herself for what happened to the mouse. In the forest, Alice saw a Cheshire cat sitting on top of a tree branch.

"Excuse me!" She called out, but the cat ignored her. She continued on "Do you know how to get to the Queen's castle?" This caught the cat's attention.

"My darling Alice, you silly girl, most people avoid the Queen, not seek her." said the cat in a heavy British accent.

"I need to help the mouse! If you don't want to help me, then I'll be on my way." declared Alice stubbornly, refusing to acknowledge the cat's warnings about the Queen.

"Very well, if you have a death wish, the Queen's castle is at the end of Dream River south from here." Alice thanked the cat and made her way south.

After travelling for a day Alice was exhausted, she then found a cottage in the forest and decided to see if anyone was there. "Knock! Knock!" there was no response so Alice tried again. "Knock! Kn-" the door opened and out came a Hatter; the Hatter looked around trying to find who was knocking on his door then he looked down and found little Alice.

"Hi, will you please help me? I'm Alice." The Hatter let the girl come in and Alice told the Hatter what happened.

"You cannot go to the Queen's castle! That's exactly what she expects you to do!" The Hatter exclaimed.

"But I have no choice, the mouse will be trapped there and I do not want to live in hiding." Alice insisted on going to the Queen's castle.

"I guess there is no way to convince you otherwise, However, first we need to get you back to your normal size and you will need a weapon" The Hatter handed Alice a cake to grow back to normal, and then he moved his bookshelf and there was a hidden room filled with weapons.

"Have you ever used a sword?" asked the Hatter, Alice shook her head.

"I took Archery classes" She responded, the Hatter found a bow and arrow and handed it to Alice.

"Why is the Queen so frightening?" Alice asked the Hatter.

"You see Alice, the Queen was very beautiful. That is the reason the King fell in love with her in the first place. As she grew old, she felt insecure about her looks and thought the King would leave her. The King left the Queen because she was obsessed with her looks, now please go to bed Alice. You must start your journey tomorrow" Alice woke up early the next morning and bid the Hatter farewell as she set out for her journey.

Alice was taking a break when a handsome guy with curly brown hair and green eyes approached her, "Hello beautiful maiden. What's a lady like you doing in the forest?" Alice wasn't sure if she could trust this guy but he seemed nice. "I'm on my way to the Queen's castle. Who are you?" The guy paused for a second, "I'm Harry, the Hatter sent me to help you." Alice studied the man to see if he was lying then said, "Very well, we must get on with our journey." Harry constantly flirted with Alice throughout the journey and Alice brushed him off. "Would you please be serious about this?" Alice exclaimed. "I'm sorry Alice, I'm all serious now." Harry said jokingly. The two joked around throughout their journey. When they finally arrived at the Queen's castle, "I'll distract them, while you stay here." Harry whispered to Alice as he made his way to the card soldier. Alice noticed that Harry's eyes weren't as green as they were before, they looked darker.

"I brought the girl, cuff her and bring her to the Queen" the card soldiers made their way to Alice and held her hands together as the Queen appeared with the Black rabbit.

"Good job my dear son, I know you would never disobey me" the Queen said while patting her son on the head as if he was her pet

"It's not like he has a choice" said the rabbit.

"Shut up!" the Queen exclaimed.

"She was more difficult than the other princesses; she wasn't impressed by my handsome looks and charm" said the Prince.

"That's because she isn't a princess" the rabbit trembled as he said this.

"WHAT? SHE ISN'T A PRINCESS? Guards! Off with his head!" The Queen commanded the guards as they took the rabbit and let go of Alice. Alice then ran off into a castle while the Prince chased after her, "Oh Alice, You can't run from me, I also killed the Hatter." Alice was furious and hesitated as she as she opened another door. This caused the Prince to catch up to her; Alice entered the room hoping the mouse was in it and locked it behind her.

"Alice! What are you doing in the castle?" The mouse asked.

"The Prince is after me, I need to kill him"

"But, Alice you can't!"

"Why not?"

"The Queen put him under a spell you must help him!"

"A spell? In the books I've read a kiss breaks spells!" Alice said but she can't help but think she forgot an important detail.

"It won't work Alice, Cinderella kissed him before and nothing happened." said the mouse. The Prince broke the door down and Alice shot an arrow at the Prince's hand causing him to flinch and drop the sword. She couldn't kill him. "Playing rough are we Alice?" The Prince said as he picked up his sword. Alice then remembered to break a spell it must be a true love's kiss not just any kiss. "Fine, I surrender. Just let the mouse go." Alice said. The Prince made his way towards her when Alice kissed him. Bright lights shone all over the room as the spell was broken. The Prince looked at Alice in awe "Thank you, you have no idea how long I've been under the Queen's command" The Prince said "You can thank me later" replied Alice. The Queen was standing at the door, she realized that the Prince was no longer under her spell. "Stupid girl, this Prince tricked you into my castle yet you kiss him?" The Queen said to Alice

"Be quiet, You've been making me do all your dirty work since you killed my father!"

"Nonsense darling, I never killed your father. He left you and Wonderland"

"Lies! I saw you kill him with my own eyes, then you cast that spell on me because you knew only I could stop you"

"Hah, You're all talk. What makes you think you can stop me?" The Prince drew out a sword that shone brightly "Because I have the enchanted sword" The Prince went over to the Queen and said "Off with your head" As he chopped the Queen's head off. Wonderland's sky shone brighter than the sun, the trees and flowers all blossomed. The breeze sang a joyous melody, and the butterflies replaced the crows. Everyone thanked Alice for her bravery and love, The Prince then proposed to Alice and asked her to stay with him in Wonderland. Alice agreed and became the Princess. They lived happily ever after and ruled Wonderland fairly.


End file.
